


[Podfic of] Alas, FML / written by laulan

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://laulan.livejournal.com/43338.html">Alas, FML</a> by laulan<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:27:38</p><p>Essentially, Castiel tries to woo Sam with outdated modes of courtship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Alas, FML / written by laulan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alas, FML](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42118) by laulan. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/kycbdzrm4k0purrtoha0vdq0ifl2lv6i.mp3) | 25.9 MB | 00:27:38  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/yq5m8x7afeux18k24l0ads4r1n9i0xqq.m4b) | 25.4 MB | 00:27:38  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/alas-fml).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
